


It's Bittersweet...

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley is staying with the Bartlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bittersweet...

**Author's Note:**

> set at the end of the last season and yes, it is cannon pertaining to Leo.

Everyone thought she'd come for Leo's funeral and stayed to reconnect with old friends. It was what she'd wanted them to believe but was the furthest thing from the truth. Only those in the room behind her knew the real story.  Knew that six months ago she and Leo met again on the campaign trail and kindled that which they hadn't allowed to happen between them when they both worked at the White House. Knew that the ring she wore on her finger was from him and they planned to marry in a private ceremony the night of the tree lighting ceremony in the company of Mallory, the Bartlets, Matt Santos and his family and a few other close friends who would be invited and not told why until they arrived.

She'd been all set to return to Virginia to try and shape some kind of life for herself without Leo. She hadn't wanted to be in Washington for the tree lighting. But during one last visit to see the Bartlets she'd collapsed. It was how she discovered she was pregnant and how she came to be staying for a yet to be determined amount of time with Jed and Abby, as they insisted she call them.  

"Ainsley."

"Mr. President," she said when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Now what did I tell you about it?"

She gave him a half smile.  "I know. Habit."

"I'd ask if you were okay, but I know you'd lie to me."

This time Ainsley really did smile.  "I'm sure I would," she admitted.  "It's..."

"Hard."

When he finished her sentence for her and pulled her into his arms, Ainsley began to cry.  She thought she was all cried out but yet more still fell.  "I'm sorry," she said when she could speak again. "It's just all so bittersweet. To finally have what I wanted since I met him and then lose it," she rambled not sure if she was making sense to anyone but herself and she wasn't even sure she made sense to her.

"Ainsley. You have Abby and I. You have Mallory. You have this baby."

She watched as he laid a hand on her still flat abdomen and then tapped above her heart.

"And you have his love and his memory."

All she could do was nod, if she tried to say anything she'd end up in tears again.  He seemed to know and just held her again. 


End file.
